The Amazing World of Gumball The Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie. Opening Credits Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Warner Bros. Pictures Present A Cartoon Network Movies Production In association with Dandelion Studios Produced in associaton with Studio SOI and Boulder Media A Mic Graves Film The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie Starring Jacob Hopkins as Gumball Tyler Jackson Williams as Darwin Sam Lavaginino as Anais Gray Delisle as Carrie Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson, Jackie Wilson Dan Russel as Richard Watterson J.R. Richard as George Hyden Walch as Penny Fitzgerald Khiam James as Tobias and Ocho Craig Ferguson as Banana Joe James Dean as Jim Stark, Cal Trask Julie Harris as Cathy Ames Richard Davalos as Aron Trask Raymond Massey as Adam Trask Natalie Wood as Judy Sal Mineo as John 'Plato' Crawford Dennis Hopper as Goon Mel Gibson as Max, Mad Max Rockatansky Al Pacino as Lt. Vincent Hanna Robert De Niro as Neil McCauley Val Kilmer as Chris Shiherlis Rayn Reynolds as George Lutz Rachel Nichols as Lisa Tom Hardy as Max Rockatanaky Bill Bailey as The Whale Martin Freeman as Arthur Dent Yasiin Bey as Ford Prefect Zooey Deschanel as Trillian Sam Rockwell as Zaphod Beeblebrox Thomas Lennon as Eddie the Computer Stephen Fry as Narrator, The Guide Richard Griffiths as Jeltz Ian McBride as Kwaltz Helen Mirren as Deep Thought Warwick Davis as Marvin #1 with Alan Rickman as Marvin #2 and Dominique Jackson as Fook US Casting by Karie Gima Pham Mary Hidalgo Ruth Lambert US Casting Associate Matthew Jon Beck Canadian Casting by Heike Brandstatter Coreen Mayrs Canadian Casting Associate Amy Nygaard UK Casting by Michelle Guish Gaby Kester Ireland Casting by Sue Jones Original Score by Ben Locket and Neil Myers Original Songs by Randy Newman and George Gendi Additional Music by Kevin MacLeod and Willie Dowling Music Supervisor Bob Badami Executive Music Producer Christophe Beck Editor Michael Kahn Production Designer Yarrow Cheney Art Directors Ben Bocquelet Antoine Perez Associate Producer Martin Ansolabehere Executive Producers Ben Bocquelet Michael Carrington Daniel Lennard Co-Produced by Carsten Bunte Produced by Sarah Fell Based on the Television Series Created by Ben Bocquelet Based on the Book By Douglas Adams Story by Ben Bocquelet and Mic Graves Screenplay by Jon Foster Mic Graves Sam Ward Brad Bird and Douglas Adams Directed by Mic Graves Closing Credits For DOUGLAS ADAMS, BEN LOCKET CAST MAJOR CHARACTERS Gumball Watterson, Gumdrop Watterson - Jacob Hopkins Darwin Watterson - Tyrel Jackson Williams Anais Watterson - Sam Lavaginino Jackie Wilson, Nicole Watterson - Teresa Gallagher Richard Watterson - Dan Russell George - J.R. Richter Jim Stark, Cal Trask -James Dean Cathy Ames - Julie Harris Aron Trask - Richard Davalos Adam Trask - Raymond Massey Judy - Natalie Wood John 'Plato' Crawford - Sal Mineo Goon - Dennis Hopper Max, Mad Max Rockatansky - Mel Gibson Lt. Vincent Hanna - Al Pacino Neil McCauley - Robert De Niro Chris Shiherlis - Val Kilmer George Lutz - Rayn Reynolds Lisa - Rachel Nichols Max Rockatansky - Tom Hardy The Whale - Bill Bailey Arthur Dent - Martin Freeman Ford Prefect - Yasiin Bey Trillian - Zooey Deschanel Zaphod Beeblebrox - Sam Rockwell Eddie the Computer - Thomas Lennon Narrator, The Guide - Stephen Fry Jeltz - Richard Griffiths Kwaltz - Ian McBride Deep Thought - Helen Mirren Marvin #1 - Warwick Davis Marvin #2 - Alan Rickman Fook - Dominique Jackson MINOR CHARACTERS Penny Fitzgerald, Molly, Masami - Hyden Walch Penny's Sister - Sam Lavaginino Mr. Fitzgerald, Principle Brown, Rocky Robinson - Lewis MacLeod Mrs. Fitzgerald, Margaret Robinson, Jamie - Maria Teresa Creasey Tobias, Ohco - Khiam James Banana Joe, Idaho, Anton, Marvin, Doughnut Shierif, Sal Left Thumb - Craig Ferguson Bobert, Leslie, Larry Neddleminer - Kerry Shale Carrie, Rachel - Grey Delisle Clayton - Max Cazier Ms. Simian - Sandra Dickens Mr. Small - Adam Long Dolly, Alan - Debi Derryberry Gummy Lee - Kira Buckland Darling Lee, Teri - Brittany Faith Anaiuette - Eileen Montgomery Drew Jones - Kodi Smit-McPhee Jealousy - John Kassir Dark Gumball - Logan Grove Evil Darwin - James Woods Cartlon - Hugo Harold-Harrison Dan - Tom Kenny Carol - Sarah Silverman Sarah G. Lato - Katy Perry Brittle - William Lawrenson Marmalade - Kristen Schaal Bunker - Greg Cipes Mi Amore Cadenza - Cathy Weseluck Sussie, Troy - Fergus Craig Mrs. Robinson, Tina Rex - Stefan Asthon Frank Fred Rechid - Mr. Lawrence 20 YEARS IN THE FUTURE Adult Gumball Watterson - Johny Galecki Adult Darwin Watterson - John DiMaggio Adult Penny Fitzgerald - Jennifer Lawrence Adult Carrie - April Stewart EXTRAS Police Officer #1 - Jack Angel Police Officer #2 - Bob Bergen Police Officer #3 - Chris Rock Additional Police Officers - Taylor Grodin Elmore Citizen #1 - Mr. Lawrence Elmore Citizen #2 - Brad Bird Elmore Citizen #3 - Tara Strong Teenage Angel Girl - Alexa Chapman VOCAL EFFECTS Dee Bradley Baker Frank Welker ADDITIONAL VOICES Lori Alan Jack Angel Bob Bergen Brad Bird Rodger Bumpass Alexa Chapman Hailey Chapman Justin Chapman Kacie Chapman Matt Chapman Greg Cipes Gregg Berger Craig Ferguson Taylor Grodin Tom Kane Bill Farmer Dustin Hoffman Roger Jackson Adam Katz Jill Katz Mark Katz Sam Katz Keith Ferguson Brian Koch Jennifer Lawrence Danny Mann Eileen Montgomery Rebecca Shoichet Jon Stewart Tabitha St. German Tara Strong Matthew W. Taylor Frank Welker ADDITIONAL VOGON VOCIES Steve Pemberton Mark Gatiss Reece Sherarsmith SINGING VOICES Gumball Watterson - Alex Gaskarth Penny Fitzgerald - Rihanna Nicole Watterson - Meghan Trainor STORY Storyboard Supervisor Chuck Klein Storyboard Lead Frans Vischer Storyboard Artists Aurelie Charbonnier Amandine Pecharman Jacques Gauthier Florent Poulan Darren Vandenburg Miklos Weigert Nikolay Moustakov Gail Walton Louis Delataille Storyboard Assistant Michael Gendi Story Consultant Kent Osborne EDITORIAL Picture Editor Richard Overall First Assistant Editor David Raymond Assistant Editors Michael Gendi Anthony Hull Additional Editing Taylor Grodin Adam Katz ART DEPARTMENT Lead Designer Amandine Pecharman Character Designers James Baxter Grant Orchard Prop Designer Steve Small Location Designers Lou Dockstader Virginie Kypriotis Tommy Panays Visual Development Artist Mike Inman Line Producer Jen Coatsworth Voice Director Richard Overall Irish Co-Producers Anne Tweedy Peter Lewis Technical Directors Mathias Schreck Heiko Schneck Assistant Director Max Lang LAYOUT Workbook Artist James Beihold Layout Artists Kaukab Basheer Spike Brandt Dan Haskett John Pomeroy ANIMATION Animation Supervisor Joris Van Hulzen Lead Animator Frans Vischer Location Animation Lou Dockstader Tommy Panays Character Animation James Baxter PRODUCTION Production Supervisor Gavin McCue Production Leads Mic Graves Ben Bocquelet Production Artists Sophie Kelly Tiffany Maberley Ian McCue Annelyse Vieilledent Production Assistant Ben Bocquelet Production Managers Gavin McCue Caroline Merlet Production Coordinator Karen Harper Production Accountants Richard Bennett Sarah Alabaster ANIMATION PRODUCTION SERVICES BOULDER MEDIA Production Team Audrey O'Brien Emer Phillips Des Fitzgerald Annmaire Farrell Jenni MacNeaney Background Artists David O'Sullivan Tom Galvin COMPOSITING Head of Compositing Edward Smith Compositing Artists Fran Johnston Amber Carroll Brendan Harris LIGHTING & RENDER Rendering Artist Borja Chicharro Lighting Artist Robert Fletcher ANIMATION Animation Director Robert Cullen 2D Animators Gillian Comerford Jamie Teehan Stephen McGann Susan Pendred Eoghan Dalton Tom Gray Stephen Kelly Aine McGuinness John O'Sullivan Estrela Lourenco Karen Rhode Johanson Chris O'Hara Tim Dowling Finbar Coyle Allan White Ray Woods Louise Bagnall Bianca Assad Mick O'Sullivan Adam Kelly Monica Kennedy Eammon O'Neill Carol Nolan Donata Pellizzari Rob Etchingham Grace McDonnel Marah Curran Head of 3D Animation Paul O'Flanagan 3D Animators Simon Kelleghan Peter Slattery Mick Plummer Patrick Gamble STUDIO SOI Production Team Carsten Bunte Sebastian Knebel Background Artists Egbert Reichel Kathrin Mueller MODELING & BLOCKING Modeling Artist Charles Hodgkins Blocking Cordula Langhans Julia Ostermann Waldemar Fast Torben Meier Klaus Morscheuser BUILDING & RIGGING Building Angela Jedek Michael Sieber Sabrina Schmid Rigging Mark Feller Parzival Rothlein Katharina Frank Rendering Artists Christian Hoehn Felix Schaller Andreas Hummel ANIMATION Animation Supervisor Yvon Jardel 3D Animators John T. Coomey Peter Ruschel Special Effects Animator Manuel Javelle CHARACTERS & PROPS Character and Prop Design Dave Whyte 3D Props Supervisor Yvon Jardel 2D Characters and Props Manuel Javelle 3D Characters and Props Ben Mounsey Dave Whittle Puppets Antoinette-Marie Sabatier DANDELION STUDIOS ANIMATION Lead 2D Animators Lionel Marchand Richard Wake 2D Animators Giovanni Braggio Aurelie Charbonnier Matt Layzell Francois Maumont BACKGROUND Background Supervisor Antonie Perez Background Artists Antonie Birot Bruno Mayor Geoffrey Skrajewski Cedric Menard Carlos Nieto Lopez German Casado Fraga Paco Rocha Atrio COMPOSITING Lead Compositor Elliott Kajdan Compositors Nicolas Domerego Jens Blank Matthieu Bernadat Abel Kohen Hadrien Ledieu Grigoris Leontiades Ian Sargent Phillipe Valette Daniel Chester YOWZA! ANIMATION Heads of Production Roger Chiasson Claude Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson Animation Supervisor Roger Chiasson Production Assistants Lucy Chiasson Ceferino Asido LAYOUT Head of Layout Dermot Walshe Layout Supervisor Blayne Burnside Layout Artists Brian Coughlan Terry Lenko ANIMATION Animation Director Roger Chiasson Animators Steve Baker Grant Harris Blair Kitchen Chris Land Jens Pindal BACKGROUNDS Background Supervisor Greg Gibbons Background Artist Mei Taso CLEAN-UP Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Key Clean-up Myung Hee Heo Sandy Kellerman Clean-up Animators Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz EFFECTS ANIMATION Lead Effects Supervisor Darren Donovan Effects Supervisors Dan Turner Bob Cowan Assistant Effects Supervisor Ian Mah Effects Animators Mike McKay Chris Palimaka ANIMATION TECHNOLOGY Scene Planning/Compositing Tara Campbell Oleh Prus Scanning/Animation Check Supervisor Sonya Carey Scanning/Animation Check Tara Campbell Oleh Prus EXECUTIVE TEAM President/Creative Director Claude Chiasson Executive Producer Pete Denomme Head of Business Development Heather Walker Animation Services Provided by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS DIGITAL PRODUCTION SERVICES WARNER ANIMATION GROUP Director Tony Cervone President/Executive Producer Sam Register ACME TECHNICAL CREW Technical Directors Scott Brust Marc Ellis Erik Eulen Al Holter Matthew Maners Mark Nelson Jeff Tse Claire Williams Technical Supervisors Tony Bowren Thomas Briggs Chris Christman Corey Hels Roger Huynh James Keeper Andy King Michael Leung Michael Meckler James Dale Pork Brian Schindler ACME Specialist Will Bulton 2D ANIMATION 2D Animation Production Manager James Hathcock 2D Animators Craig Valde Ruth Daly Storyboard Artist Jeff Siergey COMPUTER GENERATED IMAGERY CGI Animation Production Manager Kathleen Zuelch CGI Supervisors Didier Levy Thanh Nguyen David Witters CGI Pre-visualization Clint Wallace CGI LAYOUT CGI Layout Supervisors Joseph P. Johnston Gerald McAleece III CGI Layout Lead Joseph P. Johnston CGI Layout Artist Steeve Boulianne CGI Matchmove Artist Jeff W. Smith CGI MODELING CGI Modeling Supervisor Yoshiya Yamada CGI Modelers Thanh Nguyen Peter Nye CGI ANIMATION CGI Animators William Houston Ball Brad Booker Steve Cummings Adam Dotson Bruce Edwards Mike Murphy Henry Sato, Jr. Brian Schindler Jeff Siergey David Earl Smith Glenn Storm Michael Teperson CGI Rig Removal Laurel Klick CGI Animation Consultant Jeff Lew CGI LIGHTING CGI Lighting Supervisor Katherine Ipjian CGI Lighting Lead Javier Bello CGI Lighting Artists Kate Choi Tulio Hernandez Holly Kim Didier Levy Joe Tseng Jerry Weil CGI COMPOSITING CGI Compositing Supervisors Dan Levitan Reid Paul CGI Compositing Lead Shawn Mason CGI Compositing Artists Beth Block Randy Brown Jeremy Burns Rachel Dunn Mathias Frodin Linda Henry Chris Lance Tony Noel Janet Quen Freddie Vaziri CGI Compositing Assistants Chris Dawson Jerry Hall Myoung Smith VISUAL EFFECTS Visual Effects Supervisor Tulio Hernandez Visual Effects Technical Director Chris Christman Visual Effects Producer Stephanie Allen Visual Effects Artists Duy Tan Nguyen David Witters Joseph A. Zaki Visual Effects Editor Elaine Andrianos Visual Effects Animators Tim Brandt Julian Hynes Visual Effects Assistant Hiram Ramos Maxemin Visual Effects Editorial Assistant Siobhan Prior Visual Effects Coordinator Edward P. Pedersen ROTOSCOPE Rotoscope Supervisor Edie Paul Rotoscope Artists Craig Crawford Laura Murillo Rotoscope Rig Removal Laurel Klick COLOR Color Stylists Brandon Bloch Barbara Hamane Dene Heming Color Compositors Dennis Bonnell Darrin Drew George Ferguson Sarah Jane King Louis Johcson Dan Larsen Steve Mills Beth Morris Dave Scarpitti Edwin Shortess Color Modeling Artists Staci Gleed Melody Hughes Stevan A. King Dawn Knight Live Action Production By Kerner Optical FINAL COMPOSITING Final Compositing Lead Shawn Mason Final Compositing Artists Staurt Allan Ed Anderson John Brennick John Dillon Brendan Harris John Lake Harvey Linda Henry Peter Herlein Laurel Klick Teri McDonald Tony Noel January Nordman Erika Schwarz Robert Scopinich Donna Segal Doug Tiano Annie Wong SCENE PLANNING/SET-UP Scene Planners Dennis Bonnell Darrin Drew George Ferguson Louis Johcson Dan Larsen Steve Mills Beth Morris Dave Scarpitti Edwin Shortess Scene Set-up Nick Yates SCAN & CHECK 2D Animation Checkers Susan Burke Laura Craig Katie Gray Nick Yates 3D Animation Checkers Daryl Carstensen Louie C. Johcson Kathy St. German Animation/Digital Checker Eddie Munoz Final Checkers Benjamin Berkman Bonnie Blough Mi-soon Kim Denise A. Link Marisha Noroski Claire Williams Scanners Darrin Drew Don Shump INK & PAINT Ink Tracers Melody Hughes Dawn Knight Paint Mark-up Janet M. Zoll Digital Cel Painters Kathy Baur Kim Bowen Gina Evans Nance Finley David M. Nimitz Fabio Novais Kristian Roberts Sheryl Ann Smith Susan Lee So Dirk Von Besser Lee Wood ASSISTANT PRODUCTION MANAGERS 2D Animation Leslie Barker Computer Generated Imagery Douglas Reid Visual Effects Hiram Ramos Maxemin Visual Effects Editorial Siobhan Prior CGI Compositing Jerry Hall Color Compositing Louis Moulinet Final Compositing Mary Jo Miller Ink & Paint Edward Pederson Animation Check Joan Peter Scanning Leif Green Digital Specialist Sean DiZazzo PRODUCTION Head of Production Dan Crane Production Coordinator Christopher Rogers Production Assistant Scott Line Workstations and servers provided using Hewlett-Packard Z800 Workstation Computers and Hewlett-Packard Z400 Workstation Servers Rendering and technical services provided by Hewlett-Packard Warner Animation Group's preferred technology provider Processors provided for final rendering using Intel Core i5 Software engineering services provided by Intel Corporation Warner Animation Group's preferred processor provider TECHNOLOGY Head of Technology Bill Baggelaar Render Wrangling Brian Gyss Animation Technology Jason L. Bergman Tina Bara Lee Dale R. Beck Michael S. Blum Brett Alexander Peter Alexander Edward "Ted" Boakye Brad Brooks George Aluzzi Williams T. Carpenter Peter Lee Chun Lawrence Chai Charles E. Deal David Patrick Flynn Loren Chun Carl CJ Le Pape Paul Hildebrandt James P. Hurrell John D. Hoffman Richard David Bill James Amdnira "AJ" Jayasinghe Alan Hagge Kevin E. Keech Kimberly W. Keech Steve Klevatt Jeff Nash David Oguri Ken Moore Dara McGarry Catherine Lam James "RNR" Sadness Roy Turner Joe Suzow C. H. Greenblatt Laurice Tracy Wendy Mindy-Yee Tan Doug White Trance Warloy Derek E. Wilson Tomas A. Wong Michael Maltzman Visual Effects Technology Timothy Brandt Benjamin Bryant Brian Gyss Jessica Noll Matt Popham Additional Technology Suppret POST PRODUCTION Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy UK Sound Post-Production Facility Fitzrovia Post UK Recordist James O'Brien Film Feature Development Provided by KLASKY CSUPO INC. US Voice Recordist Gregg Hall TITLES Main Title Design Grant Orchard End Title Design James Baxter Mathias Schreck Title Animation Director Scott O'Brien Title Animation Jakob Schuh Heiko Schneck Title Layout Mathias Schreck Jakob Schuh Heiko Schneck Title Composite Matthias Baeurle Main Title Animation Boulder Media Renegade Animation Primal Screen Warner Bros. Logo Variant Design & Animation Intralink Film Graphic Design Reel FX Creative Studios Warner Bros. Logo Variant Visual Effects Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm Company End Title Design & Animation Pacific Title & Art Studio Primal Screen Scrolling Credits created with Autoglyph Endcrawl® US Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Sound Designers Gary Rydstrom Ben Burtt Supervising Sound Editor Matthew Wood Re-Recording Mixers Will Files Tom Johnson Sound Effects Editor Teresa Eckton Foley Editor Frank Rinella Foley Mixers Tony Eckert Mary Jo Lang Foley Artists Jana Vance Alyson Dee Moore John Roesch ADR Recorded at Cartoon Network Studios Burbank, California Additional Sound Re-Recorded at Warner Bros. Studio Facilities Burbank, California Sound Supervisor Cameron Frankley STEREOSCOPIC 3D PRODUCTION LEGEND3D Legend3D Visual Effects Supervisor Jared Sandrew Stereoscopic Producer Matt Akey 3D Conversion Stereographer Colin Yu Digital Production Supervisor Barry Sandrew Additional Visual Effects Supervisor Tony Baldridge Senior Stereo Compositing Supervisor Adam Ghering Stereo Compositing Supervisor Joseph Zaki Associate Stereo Producer Allie Foster Stereoscopic 3D Supervisors Vince Niebla Glenn Osgood Jill Hunt Associate Stereoscopic 3D Supervisors Keith Griego Matthew Parkhill Hector Navarro Laurel Cost Stereo Production Supervisors Chris Treichel Tyler Bennink Visual Effects Technical Director Jacqueline Hutchinson Stereoscopic 3D Technical Director Josh Marlar Production Development Geoff Goodman Stereoscopic 3D Leads Evan Jones Brendan Llave Ted Trabucco Xiaolei Wang Jason Williams Andrew Marquez Stereoscopic 3D Artists Stereo Compositing Leads Trevor Graciano Matt Kemper Keith Kolod Doug Zablocki Stereo Compositing Artists . Production Coordinators Curtis Carlson . Lloyd Gilyard, Jr. Adam Dunn . Molly Bender Production Assistants Nicole Matteson, Clayton Samuels MUSIC Music Editors Vicki Hiatt Kevin MacLeod Michael Huang Cary Huang Music Producers Michael Huang Cary Huang Kevin MacLeod Music Recorded and Mixed by Frank Wolf Kevin MacLeod Music Arranged by Kevin MacLeod Orchestrations by Kevin MacLeod John Bell Mark McKenzie William Ross David Slonaker Music Contractors Sandy De Crescent Peter Rotter Music Department Luke Bedford Orchestral Contractors Christopher Austin Gary Carpenter Ben Foskett Ben Foster Isobel Griffiths Tonia Duvall Michael Markman Music Recorded and Mixed at ABBEY ROAD STUDIOS London, England, UK SONY PICTURES STUDIOS Culver City, California, US INCOMPETECH MUSIC Green Bay, Wisconsin, US New York City, New York, US Head of Music Preparation Booker White Music Preparations Jo Ann Kane Music Services Steven L. Smith Assistant Music Engineer Mirek Stiles Soundtrack Album on WaterTower Music/Virgin Records Score Album on Varèse Sarabande SONGS "The Amazing World of Gumball Theme" Composed by Ben Locket "The Dolphins" Movie from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Douglas Adams Performed by Joby Talbot Courtesy of Hollywood Records © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "So Long & Thanks for All the Fish" Movie from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Douglas Adams, Joby Talbot, Garth Jennings and Christopher Austin Produced by Joby Talbot Vocals Performed by Hillary Summers, Kemi Ominiyi & The R'SVP Vocies Courtesy of Hollywood Records © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "Arthur Wakes Up" Movie from The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Douglas Adams Performed by Joby Talbot Courtesy of Hollywood Records © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "Shoo-Rah Shoo-Rah" Movie from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Allen Toussaint Performed by Betty Wright Courtesy or Rhino Entertainment Company By Arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "Here I Am (Come and Take Me)" Movie from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Al Green and Teenie Hodges Performed by Al Green Courtesy of Hi Records Under license from EMI Film & TV Music © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "Magic" Written by William Lyall and David Paton Produced by Alan Parsons Performed by Pilot "The World of Elmore" Written by Randy Newman and George Gendi Produced by Neil Myers Performed by The Wattersons "I Am Not a Loser" Written by Randy Newman and George Gendi Produced by Neil Myers and Mic Graves Performed by Darwin Watterson "Bow to Your New Leader" Written by Randy Newman and George Gendi Produced by Neil Myers, Kevin MacLeod, and Mic Graves Performed by Anderous "Escape" Written by Randy Newman and George Gendi Produced by Neil Myers Performed by The Wattersons, Tobias and Banana Joe "Send Me On My Way" Written by Michael Glabicki, Liz Berlin, John Buynak, Jim Dispirito, Jim Donovan, Patrick Norman, and Jennifer Wertz Produced by Bill Bottrell Performed by Rusted Root "Refund the World" Written by Logan Grove And Kwesi Boakye Produced by Mic Graves And Richard Overall Performed by Gumball Watterson And Darwin Watterson "Destruction of Earth" Movie from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Douglas Adams Performed by Joby Talbot Courtesy of Hollywood Records © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "Journey of the Sorcerer/The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy" Movie from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Bernie Leadon, Douglas Adams Performed by Joby Talbot Feat. Eagles Courtesy of Atlantic Records, The Island Def Jam Music Group & Hollywood Records By Arrangement with Rhino Records & Warner Bros. Records Under license from EMI Film & TV Music © 1975 Universal Music Group (P) 1975 Sony Music Entertainment Published by Virgin Records © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "Inside the Vogon Ship" Movie from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Douglas Adams Performed by Joby Talbot Courtesy of Hollywood Records © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "Vogon Poetry" Movie from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Douglas Adams Performed by Joby Talbot Courtesy of Hollywood Records © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "Space" Movie from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Douglas Adams Performed by Joby Talbot Courtesy of Hollywood Records © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "Vogon Command Centre" Movie from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Douglas Adams Performed by Joby Talbot Courtesy of Hollywood Records © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "Trillian & Arthur Reunited" Movie from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Douglas Adams Performed by Joby Talbot Courtesy of Hollywood Records © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster" Movie from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Douglas Adams Performed by Joby Talbot Courtesy of Hollywood Records © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "Tea in Space" Movie from " The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005) Written by Douglas Adams Performed by Joby Talbot Courtesy of Hollywood Records © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "Deep Thought" Movie from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Douglas Adams Performed by Joby Talbot Courtesy of Hollywood Records © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "Over the Rainbow Main Title (1939)" Movie from "The Wizard of Oz (1939)" Lyrics by E.Y. Harold Music by Harold Arlen Sung by Judy Garland © 1939 Metro Goldwyn Mayer Records "If You Happy And You Know It" Traditional "Who Am I" Written by Randy Newman and George Gendi Produced by Neil Myers Performed by Gumball Watterson "Just Do It, My Boy" Written by Randy Newman and George Gendi Produced by Neil Myers and Randy Newman Performed by Nicole Watterson "Infinite Improbability Drive" Movie from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Douglas Adams Performed by Joby Talbot Courtesy of Hollywood Records © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "Dance, Dance off the DANCING" Music and Lyrics by Kris Staber Arranged by Christophe Beck Performed by Fred Rechid "We Are The World" Written by Michael Jackson and Lionel Richie Performed by USA for Africa Courtesy of Hi Records & RCA/Columbia Home Video-Musicvision By Arrangement with Warner Bros. Records Under license from EMI Film & TV Music © 1985 Mijac Music (BMI) and Brockman Music (ASCAP) (P) 1985 United Support of Artists for Africa Published by Virgin Records "Viltvodle Street Music" Movie from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Douglas Adams Performed by Joby Talbot Courtesy of Hollywood Records © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "Huma's Hymn" Movie from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Douglas Adams and Gabriel Crouch Performed by Joby Talbot Courtesy of Hollywood Records By Arrangement with APM Music Under license from EMI Film & TV Music © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "Capture of Trillian" Movie from "The Hitchhiker' Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Douglas Adams Performed by Joby Talbot Courtesy of Hollywood Records © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "We Are the Big Family" Written by Randy Newman and George Gendi Produced by Neil Myers Performed by The Wattersons and the People of Elmore "Diamonds (In the Sky)" Written by Sia Furler, Benjamin Levin, Mikkel S. Eriksen, and Tor Erik Hermansen Produced by Benny Blanco, StarGate, and Kuk Harrell Composed and Performed by Rihanna "The World of Elmore (Reprise)" Written by Randy Newman and George Gendi Produced by Neil Myers Performed by The Wattersons and the People of Elmore Additional Music by Kevin MacLeod and Randy Newman "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down (Looney Tunes Theme Song)" Written and Composed by Cliff Friend and Dave Franklin Arranged and Produced by Kevin MacLeod "Vogcity" Movie from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Douglas Adams Performed by Joby Talbot Courtesy of Hollywood Records © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "Love" Movie from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Douglas Adams Performed by Joby Talbot Courtesy of Hollywood Records © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "The Whale" Movie from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Douglas Adams Performed by Joby Talbot Courtesy of Hollywood Records © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "Planet Factory Floor" Movie from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Douglas Adams Performed by Joby Talbot Courtesy of Hollywood Records © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "Goofy Goober Rock" Written by Derek Drymon Tim Hill Stephen Hillenburg Kent Osborne Aaron Springer Paul Tibbitt Performed by Jim Wise Courtesy of Nickelodeon and Sire Records "Earth Mark II" Movie from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Douglas Adams Performed by Joby Talbot Courtesy of Hollywood Records © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "Magic Moments" Movie from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Burt Bacharach and Hal David Performed by Perry Como Courtesy of RCA Records By Arrangement with SONY BMG Music Licensing © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "Stronger Than You" Music & Lyrics by Rebecca Sugar Arranged by Aivi & Surasshu Strings Performed by Jeff Ball Performed by Estelle Katy Perry appears courtesy of Island Def Jam, Columbia Records, and Capitol Records Pilot appears courtesy of EMI Music Rihanna appears courtesy of Def Jam, Roc Nation, and SRP Rebecca Shoichet appears courtesy of Ocean Productions Rusted Root appears courtesy of Island Records Estelle appears courtesy of Atlantic Records Meghan Trainor appears courtesy of Epic Records, a division of Sony Music Entertainment "Shootout" Movie from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Douglas Adams Performed by Joby Talbot Courtesy of Hollywood Records © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "Finale" Movie from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Douglas Adams Performed by Joby Talbot Courtesy of Hollywood Records © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "Blast Off" Movie from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Douglas Adams Performed by Joby Talbot Courtesy of Hollywood Records © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "So Long & Thanks for All The Fish (End Title Version)" Movie from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Douglas Adams, Joby Talbot, Garth Jennings and Christopher Austin Produced by Joby Talbot Performed by Neil Hannon Neil Hannon appears courtesy of Hollywood Records By Arrangement with Parlophone/Virgin/EMI Records Under license from EMI Film & TV Music © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment "Careless Talk" Movie from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005)" Written by Douglas Adams Performed by Joby Talbot Courtesy of Hollywood Records © 2005 Touchstone Pictures & Spyglass Entertainment THE PRODUCERS AND FILMMAKERS WISH TO THANK The City and County of San Francisco, California, USA Abraham Lincoln High School Wal-Mart Stores, Inc. Apple Corporation Steve Jobs Chrysler Group LLC Dodge Corporation Ram Trucks John Francis Dodge Horace Elgin Dodge General Motors Company GMC Hewlett-Packard Company Intel Corporation Ford Motor Company Wendy's Chevrolet Samsung Electronics Planet Hollywood Pizza Hut Chick-Fil-A Volkswagen Bank of America Toys R' Us The LEGO Group Mattel, Inc. Hasbro Studios Dunkin' Donuts TCL Chinese Theatre Cinemark Theaters San Francisco Police Department Sony Corporation of America Sony Corporation of Japan United States Postal Service Chiquita Brands International Dole Food Company Burger King Florida Hospital Florida Hospital Centra Care San Francisco General Hospital Massachusetts Institute of Technology Massachusetts General Hospital Papa John's Pizza Ronald McDonald House Charities McDonald's Corporation Rovio Entertainment Touchstone Pictures Mojang AB Universal Studios Warner Bros. Entertainment The Coca-Cola Company Starbucks Coffee Company Nestlé PepsiCo Dr. Pepper Snapple Group Snapple Tea 7-UP American Beverage Association Bank of America Procter & Gamble Publix Super Markets Netflix Redbox The District of Hollywood, California, USA The City of Los Angeles, California, USA The City of Burbank Kodak Theatre Hollywood High School The City of Atlanta Turner Broadcasting System Florida Film Commission Georgia Film Commission The Government of United Kingdom The Government of Ireland The Government of United States of America and The City of Vallejo VIDEO CLIP FOOTAGE "The Tape" from "The Amazing World of Gumball" courtesy of Cartoon Network, A TimeWarner Company "The Responsible / The DVD" from "The Amazing World of Gumball" courtesy of Cartoon Network, A TimeWarner Company "The Refund" from "The Amazing World of Gumball" courtesy of Cartoon Network, A TimeWarner Company "The Dress" from "The Amazing World of Gumball" courtesy of Cartoon Network, A TimeWarner Company "The Wand" from "The Amazing World of Gumball" courtesy of Cartoon Network, A TimeWarner Company "Halloween / The Quest" from "The Amazing World of Gumball" courtesy of Cartoon Network, A TimeWarner Company "The Skull" from "The Amazing World of Gumball" courtesy of Cartoon Network, A TimeWarner Company "The Picnic" from "The Amazing World of Gumball" courtesy of Cartoon Network, A TimeWarner Company "Adventure Time" courtesy of Frederator Studios and Cartoon Network, A TimeWarner Company "The Wizard of Oz" courtesy of Turner Entertainment Co. "Rebel Without a Cause" courtesy of Warner Bros.Entertainment "East of Eden" courtesy of Warner Bros.Entertainment "Mad Max" courtesy of Metro Goldwyn Mayer Pictures "Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior" courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment "Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome" courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy" courtesy of Touchstone Pictures and Spyglass Entertainment "Heat" courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment and Regency Enterprises "The Amityville Horror" courtesy of Metro Goldwyn Mayer Pictures, Dimension Films, Platinum Dunes and Radar Pictures "Mad Max: Fury Road" courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment and Village Roadshow Pictures, and Kennedy Miller Mitchell "The Lego Movie" courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures, The LEGO Group, and Animal Logic "The Powerpuff Girls" and "The Powerpuff Girls Movie" courtesy of Cartoon Network, A TimeWarner Company "Teen Titans Go!" courtesy of DC Comics and Warner Bros. Entertainment "Inanimate Insanity" and "The Taco Show" courtesy of AnimationEpic Studios, LLC ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS "Star Wars" and "Indiana Jones" courtesy of Lucasfilm Ltd. and Disney Enterprises, Inc. "Superman", "Batman", "Catwoman", and "Justice League" courtesy of DC Comics, A TimeWarner Company "Inanimate Insanity" and "The Taco Show" courtesy of AnimationEpic Studios, LLC "Barbie", "Ever After High", "Monster High", and "Hot Wheels" courtesy of Mattel, Inc. ADDITIONAL PRE-PRODUCTION Yarrow Cheney Skip Jones ADDITIONAL ANIMATION Yarrow Cheney Matthew O'Callaghan Skip Jones Frans Vischer SPECIAL THANKS TO Chris Buck Lauren Faust Logan Grove Jennifer Lee Phil Lord Chris Miller Craig McCracken WITH VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO The team from Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe who had helped making this movie possible. Gina Aarinokais Jenny Aleman-Holman Kathy Alexander Sheila Brown Karen Bailey Tamara J. Bonnell-Truitt Charlie F. Boyer Logan Grove Ginger Wei-Hsien Chen Gina "Sunny" Colbacchini Fox Carney Fred Cox Jenni Tsoi Karen Paik Jim Dubensky Pamela Dugan Doug Engalla Nancy Even Matt Elson Ann W. Hansen Charlie Bean Geri Lee Gorowski Diane Philips Julianne Hale Tiffany Hairston Kristen Taylor Hall Daron Nefcy Bonnie Halmoe Hays Pendleton Ward Jeri Howard Rebecca Sugar Katie Hooten Avetik "Avo" Karapeytyan Heather Kayne Tamara N. Khalaf Scot Kimberly Suzanne Berman Tom LeBlanc Ken Lewis Kelly Lewis Anjelica Jung-Woo Stephen Odie Leslie Erin Ong Dustin Papps Daniel Picketti Kenny Condit Cece Heimans Bonnie Popp Marty Prager Vivian G. Procopio Richard Rasmey Pete Browngardt JG Quintel Susan Rios John Rojano Luarecia Roman Jeff Sandler Francis Vincent Satala III Jan Schraner Paul Schrier Jack Sera Jack Dean Strauss Walt Sturrock Kris Taft Verna Takeyama Matt Tsugawa Peter John Vaughan Sherry Powjejeen Villar Chris Garbutt Pam Waterman Michael Scott Weisenfeld Dave Needham Chuck Westmore Patrick White Amy Winslow Eric A. Wood Sarah Ann Williams Kathy Yom Rikke Asbjoern Sylvain Marc PRODUCTION BABIES Skyler Timothy Andrew Wendy Erica Diana Christian Alfried Anthony Destiny Harold Antoine Jessica Nicholas Olivia Hunter Katelyn Stanley This film was dedicated to ROBIN WILLIAMS (1951-2014) Produced by Dandelion Studios for Cartoon Network HARDWARE USED Apple iMac Computers Hewlett-Packard Z800 Workstation Computers Hewlett-Packard Z400 Workstation Servers Samsung 22 Class LED Computer Monitors Adesso CyberTablet Z12 Widescreen Graphic Tablets SOFTWARE USED Toon Boom Storyboard Pro Adobe Photoshop Autodesk Softimage Toon Boom Harmony Autodesk Maya Adobe After Effects Toon Boom Animate Pro Adobe Flash Pixar's Renderman Final Cut Pro Avid Media Composer Audacity Logic Pro X iClone With the assistance of and With the participation of Color by Prints by MPAA No. 4862155 © 2016 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Inc. and Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Cartoon Network Studios, All Rights Reserved. Soundtrack Album on © 2016 WaterTower Music/Virgin Records Score Album on © 2016 Varèse Sarabande All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States, United Kingdom, Ireland, Canada, and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Cartoon Network Studios is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. In Memory of DENNIS YOSHI (1949-2014) Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE END Category:Post Credits Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Blu-Ray Category:VHS Releases Category:Digital HD